


Day One Hundred Eighty-One || Two Hens

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [181]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With Itachi's family raising chickens of their own, it's only a matter of time before Hinata convinces Sasuke to give it a try, too.





	Day One Hundred Eighty-One || Two Hens

“Aunty ‘nataaa!”

Looking up from her knitting along the front porch, Hinata gives a beaming smile to her niece and nephew. “Good morning, you two! What brings you here?”

The twins give bright smiles, eyes shining. “The chicken eggs hatched!”

Hinata blinks...and then remembers that, yes, the few chickens Itachi and his family have been keeping were expecting a batch of their eggs to hatch out into new baby chicks. “I see! How many were there?”

“Seven!” the girl replies, holding up the appropriate amount of fingers as her brother echoes her quietly. “But...tōchan says we can’t keep ‘em all…”

“Well, you don’t want to have  _ too _ many chickens,” Hinata counsels. “After all, if you do, then they will all be too crowded and unhappy! Will you give them to some friends?”

“That’s why we came here,” the younger twin murmurs. “Kāchan said...to ask if you and Sasuke-jichan want some.”

“Oh, I see…” Setting aside her knitting project, Hinata thinks. They don’t even yet have a fenced in backyard, let alone a place for chickens to wander. It’s been on their to-do list, what with a baby on the way at the tail end of Summer. “Well...let me talk to Sasuke-jichan, and see what he says. Besides, the babies are far too young yet to leave their mother, ne?”

Both twins give a nod.

“Tell your mother I will let her know our answer after I speak to him. Until then, you take good care of those little chickens!”

“We will!” Each child given a gentle ruffle of their hair, they then take off back down the lane to the manor.

Smiling idly to herself, Hinata hums. In all actuality...she wouldn’t mind having a chicken or two of their own. If one turns out to be a rooster, though...surely Sasuke might do something  _ desperate _ \- he gets annoyed enough with the one at the manor. But maybe a hen or two - once they can tell which are hens - would be nice. Fresh eggs in the morning, right out their back door? While they get a few from their neighbors, it wouldn’t hurt to raise their own.

So, she decides to indeed ask Sasuke when he gets home from work. And give him her best puppy eyes. They don’t have any animals yet, after all. Surely he can indulge her just this once.

Gauging his mood upon his return home, she finds him tired, but not grumpy. Good: maybe he’ll just agree to get her to stop pestering him! “Ne, Sasuke…”

“Hm?” he asks, sitting down at the table to take a quick breather before helping with dinner.

“I’m going to ask you something, and I don’t want you to just reflexively say no, okay?”

That earns a perk of a dark brow. “...okay…?”

“The twins came to see me this morning. The little batch of eggs they let one of their hens tend to has hatched, and Itachi wants them to go to new homes. And I told your niece and nephew I would ask if we could take one or two.”

Sasuke gives an owlish blink. “...where would we keep them?”

“Well...we would need a coop, and a little area for them to...run and scratch around in. I thought maybe, since we were going to work on getting a yard set up, it might just...be part of our plans as we go…?” She presses palms together, giving him her most pleading smile. “It would be a nice way to raise some of our own food. The garden is doing nicely, and we can feed them scraps! And I’m sure the baby would love having an animal around.”

Ah, she’s played the trump card. Sasuke is a sucker for anything accommodating their first child. Heaving a tired sigh, he mumbles, “...I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you, dear!”

A week later, working on the fence (and refusing to let her help), Sasuke also sets aside a corner, a pre-built little coop nestled along one side.

“No roosters,” is all he offers to her starry-eyed look once she realizes he’s said yes.

“Oh, no - we’ll have our own little alarm clock soon enough,” Hinata laughs sheepishly.

“I’d much rather deal with that than crowing at ungodly hours.”

“Yes, true…”

After a few weeks, the twins each march dutifully over to their aunt and uncle’s house, a little pullet held in their hands. “Aren’t they cute?” the girl quips with a grin.

“Very cute,” Hinata agrees, a hand resting atop her growing belly. “Come on, we’ll put them in the yard!”

Ever so carefully, the children release the little birds into their new home. The pair stick close together, peeping and pecking.

“Whatcha gonna name ‘em?”

“Hm...I’m not sure! We’ll have to wait and see.” In all honesty, Hinata wasn’t planning on names… “If I can’t think of any, I’ll ask you, ne?”

“Okay!”

When Sasuke gets home that evening, Hinata drags him out to see. “Aren’t they sweet?”

“I guess,” he muses.

“You like birds, don’t you? You summon hawks!”

“Mm. And a hawk would eat a chicken if it could.” 

Pouting, Hinata lightly smacks his arm in reprimand. “Rude!”

The little pullets grow quickly...and by the time late August rolls around and Hinata has her own little one, they’re about half grown themselves. Once she’s adjusted, Hinata takes little Tenkai with her to care for their two little growing hens.

“See Tenkai?” she murmurs, letting him watch as they scurry about one morning. “They’re babies, just like you!”

Dark eyes watch closely, little hands flailing as he seems to reach for them.

“You can play with them when you’re older, ne? For now, you all have some growing left to do.”

Several more weeks later, Hinata finds their first egg! Without a rooster it has no chance of hatching...and she’s not sure they need more than their two hens anyway. So, she begins the new routine of gathering up the eggs every morning, adding a fresh new aspect to their breakfasts.

As Tenkai grows, he remains fascinated with the chickens. Soon enough, his mother is expecting her second child, and he gets to watch both her belly and the birds grow.

“I think he thinks you’re going to lay an egg like the chickens,” Sasuke notes one evening as Tenkai makes to knock against her swelling middle.

Glancing down from her book, Hinata watches her son for a moment before breaking out into a slew of giggles. “I’m not going to lay an egg, Tenkai,” she manages to say between laughs. “It will be a soft, squishy baby!”

The one year old, of course, doesn’t comprehend much of his mother’s lesson...but he stares at her eagerly until she finishes speaking before...going back to his knocking.

Heaving a light sigh, Hinata just smiles sheepishly. “You’ve got a lot to learn,” she gently chides, ruffling his hair.

“It’s going to be quite the crowd come Spring,” her husband muses. “Chickens, children…”

That gets her to chuckle again. “A full home is a happy home,” is her reply. “Maybe this Spring we can get some more chicks from Itachi, ne? After all, we’re going to have another mouth to feed!”

“So long as they’re nice, quiet hens, I’ll be just fine with that.”

Hinata gives a gentle smile. “...then it’s a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay fluff! Chicken keeping is quickly becoming a clan tradition - now all we need is Shisui to raise a few, and the Uchiha can become full-time chicken farmers x'D
> 
> Anyway, not...much else to say, honestly - just a lil slice of life with the fam jam. On that note, I'm gonna call it a night, though - thanks for reading!


End file.
